


whoops

by yolk_sac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Egg Hell, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolk_sac/pseuds/yolk_sac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peridot and jasper learn that actions have consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	whoops

Something didn’t feel right. Peridot couldn’t pinpoint _what_ , but something was definitely wrong with her. She drummed her fingers on the console of the ship while she searched through various texts and databases. What were her symptoms? Firstly, she felt bloated. Her stomach was still flat but she felt a heaviness in her lower abdomen. Search. No results.

Secondly, she was moody! Even more so than usual. She’d often find herself losing her temper at the most inane things. Search. Nothing of relevance. Peridot sighed and closed her holographic screen. What mystery disease was plaguing her? The gem racked her brain, trying to think of what could have prompted her malaise.

Then it hit her. She had mated with Jasper three weeks prior. Peridot didn’t know much about mating. Gems on homeworld didn’t do it. In fact, they hadn’t done it for thousands of years. Peridot brought up her screen once again, this time searching ancient texts. These archives hadn’t been accessed in millennia. They were written in a near incomprehensible language, but Peridot could read enough to understand what they said.

She was gravid. Filled with eggs. She and Jasper had mated while Peridot was in heat and now she was pregnant. Peridot’s heart sunk. This certainly wouldn’t fly on homeworld. How could she be so stupid? Giving in to such primal urges… terrible!

Peridot scanned the texts to find more information. Gem pregnancy lasted ten months. Then, gems would lay their eggs, and they would hatch after two months. Gemlings looked identical to their parents. She had read enough. Peridot closed her holographic screen and sobbed into her hands.

Should she tell Jasper? Maybe she could get Jasper to punch her hard in the stomach, killing the babies before they had a chance to grow. Peridot put a hand on her stomach. She could sense them now that she knew what she was looking for. They were small. Defenseless. She couldn’t do that to them.

Jasper must have heard her crying, as she rapped on the cabin door. “Peri? You okay in there?”

Peridot jumped out of her seat. What should she tell her? She couldn’t keep it a secret forever, Jasper would know as soon as she started to show. Peridot gathered her resolve, wiped away her tears, and opened the door to face Jasper.

“Are you crying?” Jasper forced her way into the room. “What’s the matter?” She ran her finger under Peridot’s chin, bringing the smaller gem’s head up to face hers. Jasper knew Peridot was easily flustered, but she never before saw her cry like this.

Peridot smacked Jasper’s arm away. She didn’t want her sympathy, not after what she had done to her! “Do you remember what happened three weeks ago?” she hissed out through closed teeth.

“Well… we had some fun together,” Jasper said, a sleazy grin plastered across her face.

“And do you know what happens when gems _‘have fun_ ’ together?”

Jasper was silent.

“Gems get _pregnant_. I’m pregnant, Jasper! You had to go and be a stupid oaf and inseminate me!” Peridot was seething now. It was easier to be mad at Jasper than to actually face her problems. “Do you know what they’ll do to me? They’ll kill me! What do we do now, Jasper? What now?”

“Whoa! Calm down, string bean,” Jasper said, cool and casual despite the circumstances. “There’s an easy way to take care of it, and it’s right here.” She pointed to her fist.

“No!” Peridot shrieked, shielding her stomach with her arms. “Nononono! They’re _alive_ , Jasper! We can’t just murder them!”

Jasper crossed her arms and sighed. She was starting to regret getting anywhere near Peridot to begin with. “Alright, genius,” she picked Peridot up by the back of her shirt and dangled her at eye level. “If we can’t kill them, and we’ll get in trouble for having them, what’s left?”

Peridot squirmed while suspended in the air. An idea suddenly sparked in her mind. “The kindergarten!”

“Excuse me?” Jasper let go of Peridot’s shirt, sending her to the ground.

“We can put them in the kindergarten! We stay on Earth until I lay, it might take a little while, but then as soon as they’re out we can go and nobody on homeworld will be none the wiser! They get to live, we get to live, it’s a win/win!”

“You really think that’ll work, huh?” Jasper asked as she helped Peridot back to her feet.

“I’m certain.”

–

The pair sat together in silence, Jasper cradling Peridot’s head as she sat in her lap. She wanted to touch Peridot’s stomach, just to see what all the fuss was about. Surely Peridot was overreacting. Jasper delicately touched her fingertips to Peridot’s abdomen, and surprisingly, she let her. She could sense them at first touch. Jasper rolled Peridot’s shirt up, exposing her midriff.

The orange gem gently slid her mate’s shirt off her bony shoulders. Peridot was silent but willing. It was rare that Jasper was in such an affectionate mood. She would normally bite and claw and be all sorts of aggressive. “God, you’re so small,” Jasper purred as she kissed Peridot on the ribs. “I could eat you in one bite.” She nipped at Peridot’s breasts. “Well, maybe not in a few months.”

“Jasper, that is _not_ funny,” Peridot snarled as she bonked her mate on the head with her prosthetic arm. “I’m already stressed enough about this.” She turned away from Jasper and curled up into a ball. Of course Jasper would ruin such a nice moment. She ruins everything! Peridot forcefully wiped a tear out of her eye. The mood swings were still going strong.

“Babe,” Jasper placed a hand on Peridot’s shoulder, trying to withhold a giggle. “We gotta take it in stride. You’re smart. You’re capable. I know we can get through this.” She kissed Peridot on the nape of her neck. “Now can we resume?”

“Lewd! You’re so lewd! You’re just using me for _my body_! I bet you don’t even care about these babies.”

“And you do?”

Peridot’s eyes widened when she realized what she had just inadvertently admitted. She did care. She couldn’t explain why, but she felt attached to the little beings growing inside her. It was much different than the things she _should_ have felt: disgust, remorse, anger. Instead, she wanted to have these babies and raise them. And if Jasper didn’t want anything to do with them? Forget her.

“Hmm?” Jasper gave Peridot a nasty look. Her silence was telling. Jasper sneered and gave Peridot a shove. “I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours but I don’t like it. You’re a dumbass, Peridot, and I really fucked up getting involved with you.” She grabbed her belongings and stormed out of the room, mumbling obscenities as she slammed the door behind her.

Just like that, Peridot was alone. She sobbed into her hands, tears streaming down her face. Part of her knew Jasper would react this way, but it didn’t hurt any less. She had lost the only person who could help her.

–

Jasper punched a wall, the force sending a shockwave through the hull of the ship. Stupid Peridot! How weak of her to let her emotions get in the way. Risking everything for a couple of parasites. Parasites that were theirs…

Jasper bared her teeth as to warn the thoughts in her head to stay away. She couldn’t stoop so low. If Peridot wanted to be stupid, then fine. But Jasper wasn’t getting involved.


End file.
